You Don't Know Her Like I Do
by Avenging Angels
Summary: One-shot Songfic: Fang rethinks his decision to leave the Flock. Takes place after Fang and during Angel before the Flocks combine.  Song: You don't know her like I do, by: Brantley Gilbert


_You Don't Know Her Like I Do…._

_(Quick Summary: This takes place after Fang and in the middle of Angel before Fang joins back up with Max and the rest of the Flock. Fang has already gathered Star, Kate, Ratchet and Holden to join his Flock and Maya has been with them now for a few days. Fang is now rethinking his plan to leave the Flock for Max and the Flock's own protection.)_

_Iggy Pov._

Ring….ring….ring. Iggy opened one eye and let out a sigh as he listened to the phone ring. It was in the kitchen, and with his legs propped up on the couch and head back against a rather comfortable pillow Iggy didn't see any need to run to it. What? Like it was life or death? He snuggled deeper into the couch and closed his eye; if it was an emergency, whoever it was would call again.

Ring…ring…ring. Now Iggy opened both eyes and shifted as he twisted his head towards the kitchen, listening to the phone ring again. It rang several times, then cut off. Iggy waited, there was no more sound.

"Hmph," Iggy leaned back again and was just about to close his eyes when he was startled by the ring of the phone again. "For Christ's sake." He grumbled, twisting his head as he tried to listen above the sound of the incessant ringing for some sign of life. But there was no one else within ear shot of the cursed phone.

Everyone was outside, flying around in the mid-day summer sun while he'd taken advantage of the quiet to try and calm his fried nerves. Ever since Fang had left the Flock had been on edge and it didn't help that the bird kid in charge was completely thrown. Mostly she sat up in the tops of the pine trees that surrounded her mother's house (on who's couch he currently lay) and stared out across the sky.

Iggy wasn't sure what she was doing, but she was definitely not helping. Still, Iggy thought, he couldn't really blame her. Fang was an idiot, running off like that and leaving a stupid note behind. Iggy knew Max carried it with her at all times. He guessed it was the last real thing she had left of him, besides that ring he'd given her on their birthdays. Now it sat on her nightstand, Iggy was surprised she'd kept it.

Ring….ring…ring. "Argh, fine." Iggy grumbled, sitting up and walking into the kitchen. He knew Doctor Martinez's house well enough to know where the phone hung and what obstacles to dodge in order to reach it. Though by the time he got there the ringing was on it's last pitch.

Iggy snatched the phone up and put it to his ear saying, "If this is one of you stupid telemarketers you better hope I don't find out where you are. I-."

"Iggy, it's me."

_Hey ol' friend, thanks for callin', It's good to know somebody cares, Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin', It might be just too much to bare, To hear somebody say it stops hurting, Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it_

_(Fang Pov.)_

Fang sat with his head in his hands, his fingers pressing lightly against his temples as his eyes stared unseeingly at his knees. Slowly, he let out a long breath, and tried to ease the tension in his shoulders. _What have I done?_

"Fang! _Fang!_ Ratchet won't leave us alone! Ugh, you stupid boy! _Back off!_"

"Oh-oh. Looks like I've got blondie all fired up. Careful, wouldn't wanna see you pop your top."

"Argh!"

Fang looked up as Star burst into the room with Ratchet trailing her, a sly smile on his face. Star's face, however, was anything but coy, she was livid, her usually creamy cheeks a fiery red and cool blue eyes like chips of ice as she marched straight up to him and threw her arms across her chest, her foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"Did you hear what I said? Or can't you control your freak?"

"Hey who are you calling freak?" Ratchet huffed, turning up the volume on his MP3 until it was practically shrieking. Still he didn't raise his voice, it was one of his gifts, his extraordinary senses that is.

"You! I'm calling _you_ a freak. Or can't you hear me over that, that…_crap!_"

"Watch what you're calling 'crap'. That stuff you listen to isn't music by anyone's standards."

Star's face twitched and Ratchet grinned, leaning back against the wall as he nodded his head to the beat of some heavy metal band.

Star glared at him in anger and then turned back to Fang with the same expression. "Well?"

"Well what?" he mumbled, his head still pressed into his palms. Star looked like she might have an aneurism. "What? What!" she shrieked, her entire body shaking until she looked like one big blur. Actually, she was a blur, her speed making her body shimmer as she shook rapidly in place.

"Whoa, I've never seen a blonde shake it that much, and just for me?" Ratchet made a kissing face and Fang knew Star was about to lose it. He stood up, but not before she launched herself at Ratchet who was ready.

But the two never touched.

"Argh Kate let me go! Let me at that smart as-… muhmuham," Star mumbled around Kate's arm as the girl tucked her like a football. "Star come on, he's just doing it on purpose. Let it go." Kate huffed, trying to speak over Star who was still struggling against her and cursing Ratchet who stood laughing in the doorway.

Kate shook her head and glanced at Fang before rolling her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I should have stopped them before it got this far."

"It's fine." Fang said, finally managing to get a word in. Kate nodded and carried a still thrashing Star out of the room past a still laughing Ratchet.

Once the girls where gone Fang turned on Ratchet, his voice dark. "Why'd you push her like that?" Ratchet stopped laughing for a moment then picked up again and between laughs managed to say, "Because it's funny."

"But you know she's just going to over react. We don't need this."

"Need what? I'm just having a little fun. Ease up man." Ratchet said, waving his hand and readjusting his ear bud.

He headed for the door but stopped in it's threshold where he looked back over his shoulder. "Seriously, Fang, you need to lighten up. Ever since that chick came you've been all emo. If you're gonna go dark, go dark, see if I care, but you're the one who called us here. I expect we'll get to kick some ass sooner or later. If it's later, let me know so I can leave out now. Got me?"

Ratchet turned before Fang could say anything and was gone, leaving Fang standing there with his fists balled up and eyes full of anger, an anger only one person would ever understand.

Fang turned, and stared at the phone that sat on the night table. They were in a hotel, and had been there since Maya had showed up. Fang grimaced at the name. She was so much like Max, but only in appearance. Calling her had been a mistake, now his heart only hurt more. He needed Max. And if the little episode that had just occurred wasn't enough to convince him the pain in his heart was. This was a mistake. He was no leader. He needed her help.

_'Cuz you don't know her like I do, You'll never understand, You don't know what we've been through, That girl's my best friend, And there's no way you're gonna help me, She's the only one who can, No, You don't know how much I've got to lose, You don't know her like I do._

Fang leaned over and picked up the phone before quickly punching in the numbers. He didn't know for sure, but he just had a feeling they were there, especially now.

The line picked up, and ringed several times before going dead. Doctor Martinez didn't have an answering machine. Fang hung up and tried again. He tapped his foot, his anxiety growing, and when again the line died he set down the phone a moment before forcing himself to pick it up again and dial.

Again the phone rang, and again there was no answer. Now Fang was sure what he was doing was wrong. _Maybe she's not answering because she knows it's me_. Fang shook his head, there was no way for Max to recognize the number. What was it then? Was no one home? Had they been hurt, kidnapped?

Fang picked up the phone once more and dialed the numbers, if there was no answer this time, he didn't know what he'd do.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ringgggg. Fang let out a sigh and was just going to put the phone down when there was a fumbling sound on the other side and then a familiar voice was speaking in a aggravated tone he'd heard before. "If this is one of you stupid telemarketers you better hope I don't find out where you are. I-."

"Iggy, it's me." Fang said.

He waited, and when Iggy didn't say anything he began to think he'd hung up. Then….

"You complete ass! Fang! What the hell are you doing? Where are you? Oh man, if Max finds out I'm talking to you right now she's gonna be pissed." Fang heard a shuffling sound and his eyes widened. "Iggy I-." but Iggy cut him off. "Man you have got some nerve calling here. Do you have any idea what your little stunt has done?"

Fang waited but when Iggy didn't speak he said, "I'm just doing what's best for the Flock."

"Please, Fang, you can spout that crap to the others but you don't fool me. You didn't leave to protect the Flock, you left because you were afraid. I know what Dylan said to you."

Fang's grip tightened on the phone and his brow furrowed. "I'm not, afraid." he growled, his voice dark. But the humph on the other side of the line told Fang Iggy wasn't buying it. "Whatever, I didn't call to be patronized by you."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you call at all? H'm?" Iggy's voice was just as dangerous as Fang's, challenging even, but as Fang opened his mouth to retort the fight fell out of him. Why had he called?

_I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories, It fills my soul with all the little things, And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family, It's like she stole my way to breathe, Don't try to tell me it stops hurting, Don't try to tell me she ain't worth it._

Fang rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I was actually hoping to talk to Max."

There was a pause, and Fang could imagine Iggy standing beside the kitchen counter, the phone pressed close to his ear as he looked about. Maybe he could see her now? Maybe Max was standing right beside him. Fang wished he could see her.

"I don't think that's best right now." Iggy finally said after several seconds had passed. Fang stood still, his heart beat slowing in his chest. It was a moment before he broke the silence. "Why?"

"Fang, when you left, you did a lot of damage. A lot. I don't think Max is ready to talk to you again. In fact, she doesn't talk to much of anyone now. The Flock's pretty shaken up. I've kinda had to step up and…well, take your place."

Images of Max standing with Iggy by her side flashed into his mind and his fingers tightened around the phone. Slowly a picture built in his mind, Max and Iggy flying through the sky, their wings brushing, both smiling at each other, happy as could be, while he stood forgotten on the ground, looking up at them as they disappeared into the light blue sky.

"Fang?" Iggy said, his voice lower now. "Yes." Fang growled, his voice stiff. His tone must have been obvious because Iggy said, "Not like that, Fang, I don't see Max that way, you know that. I just meant since you're gone I'm second now. Idiot."

"Oh." Fang said, his cheeks holding just the faintest touch of crimson. He could just see Iggy rolling his eyes and holding back a smirk.

Then he said, "But seriously, Fang, you've really hurt her, and I just don't think it's best for you to talk to her, right now that is."

_'Cuz you don't know her like I do, You'll never understand, You don't know what we've been through, That girl's my best friend, And there's no way you're gonna help me, She's the only one who can, No, You don't know how much I've got to lose, You don't know her like I do._

"Iggy please, just let me talk to her. I know she's mad, but she'll come around."

_Like I do._

"Fang, I'm telling you, now's just not the time." Iggy said, his voice lower still. Fang sat down on the bed and put one hand on his head as he leaned against the other with the phone. "We've had our arguments, but we've always gotten through it. Please, Iggy, just let me talk to her for one minute. I have to work this out."

Images of Dylan now flashed before his mind, his fingers threatened to crush the phone in half.

_'Cuz you don't know her like I do, You'll never understand, You don't know what we've been through, That girl's my best friend, And there''s no way you're gonna help me, She's the only one who can, No, You don't know how much I've got to lose, You don't know her like I do._

"It's not happening Fang. Don't you think you've put her through enough already?"

_Like I do._

Fang pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know."

_Not like I do._

_Not like I do._

_Not like I do._

"Fang I'm sorry, but trust me, this is best. I mean if you could tell me you're coming back soon…." Iggy trailed off and waited but Fang was too lost in thought to speak. Iggy took the silence as answer enough. "If you're not planning on coming back, I don't see any reason to hurt her more." There was a pause, and Fang heard the phone being moved about, he stared at the floor, lost in thought.

_You'll never understand….That girl's my best friend._

Iggy's voice returned then, quieter than ever as he spoke in hurried, hushed tones. "Fang, I've got to go. Don't call here again unless it's an emergency. I'm serious. Bye."

The phone clanked and then the steady beep of the dead line droned in his ears. Fang set the phone down on the receiver and rubbed his hands over his face.

_You'll never understand….That girl's my best friend._

_Knock. _Fang looked up through his fingers. Maya stood in the doorway. "Hey, sorry, didn't wanna disturb yah, but the guys are getting hungry. Wanna grab some grub?"

She waited, but when Fang didn't say anything, merely stared at her, she shrugged and turned away, her long brownish blonde hair flowing around her neck as she twisted away before disappearing down the hall.

Fang watched her go, then lay back and closed his eyes as memories danced before them and his heart beat with a pain he'd never felt before.

_You don't know her like I do…._

**Well, what'd you think? :)**

**Sincerely,**

_Avenging Angels_


End file.
